Really everybody?
by Lenny Sill
Summary: Just read r AssassinMaster22.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone wants me to say sorry right?

Haha yeah no FUCK that!

*chokes* gaaha ahaaa *breathes* oh God I'm choking on agony XD

So let me get this straight(Real Talk) I make a joke just to be funny. Silence :Booo thank you! And your going to get all hurt and junk from it and then stop writing?

And nooooowww...Everyone is saying I'm an asshole and such and such.

Which is true by the way I am a asshole I have a paper that says I'm a asshole. That's who I am! That's what I do! I speak my mind! And if you're offended by someone like me on the internet, well then...get off the internet.

What did I say? No one cares about you? Didn't I say something right after that saying no matter what I say I care?

It was something like that...but anyway I don't know why your hating on Steven Sparks he is a good writer and his stories are great as well.

Now I don't know what you want me to say, oh wait sorry is that the word?

I Am going to say SORRY about your family not caring about you because you always need family and if you don't have that then life's hard.

But I'm not going to say SORRY about something I said. Simple as that.

And for the fans well I don't know are you going to stop reading what I write? I don't see your point in this besides being readers. Am I being oblivious like Corey? I don't am I? You tell me.

Updates for my stories: Secrets Kept and Valentine's day dance will be soon if you guys are still going to read them.

And yeah that's all I got to say right now.

Thanks for chilling with me everybody.

*Garage door closes*


	2. Had Enough :P

Just a little song for all you.

Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin.

_Milk it for all it's worth, make sure you get there first_  
_The apple of your eye, the rotten core inside_  
_We all are prisoners, things couldn't get much worse_  
_I've had it up to here, you know your end is near_

_You had to have it all, well, have you had enough?_  
_You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve_  
_When all is said and done, I will be the one_  
_To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become_

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life_  
_You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down_  
_I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind_  
_You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind_

_You had to have it all, well, have you had enough?_  
_You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve_  
_When all is said and done, I will be the one_  
_To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become_

_Hold me down_  
_(I will live again)_  
_Hold me down_  
_(I will break it in)_  
_Hold me down_  
_(No matter in the end)_  
_Hold me down_

_You had to have it all, well, have you had enough?_  
_You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve_  
_When all is said and done, I will be the one_  
_To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become_

_Heaven help you_  
_Heaven help you_

__Hope you liked it this situation has gone to far. And all you hating on me need to leave me alone. This is between me and Assassinmaster. And maybe StevenSparks.

Read more: Breaking Benjamin - Had Enough Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	3. Let the hate disappear

Alright alright...Everyone on here I'm *chokes* gaaah ahhh...blah...it hurts...

Nah I just kidding, too everyone out there that I have disappointed I AM TRULY WITHOUT A DOUBT SORRY.

And too AssassinMaster22, brother life will get better it's just the beginning that's hard. I hope by gones can be by gones.

*Budd suddenly drags Lenny on screen and stands him there*

Budd:Say it!

Lenny:but...

Budd:You wanna get beat up again Lenny?! Say it or pay!

Lenny:I'm sorry...

*Budd and Lenny leave*

I hope I still got fans out there in the dark hole I made.

Well guys I will be updating soon for my stories and oh BTW Concerned guest whoever you are. You made my day XD

Haters gonna hate and beavers gonna beave. I died laughing XD

Review if you forgive me please :3

Alright that's enough outta me for now, be hearing from you guys real soon.

Thanks for chilling with me everybody!

*Closes Garage door*


End file.
